Inseparable
by NagaseImai
Summary: Eli and Nozomi had caught up with something big that may stir their relationship into a point of no return. Will they make it up or will they just keep distancing themselves? Their close friend, Yazawa Nico, however, will not just stand by and let things get worse. Will she succeed to bring them back together? A NozoEli fanfiction. Rating may change to M in future chapters.
1. Prologue: I should get over it and move

**A/N: Hello! This is my very first fanfiction and for the Love Live! fandom as well! My main OTP is NozoEli obviously and I wrote this fanfiction in order to show how much I support these two dor- I mean, sweet couples www /slapped**

 **As this is my first fanfiction, I had asked a friend of mine to revised for me and the story is ready to be publish (finally!)! Will do that in future chapters as well~**  
 **I accept all review/critique so I can improve my writings for possible future stories~**

 **This chapter is the prologue and I wanted to see if anyone is interested enough to read more from it~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! nor all the characters mentioned in this fanfiction... except for the story line, of course www  
And as mentioned in the summary, rating might change to M in later chapters.**

 **Sorry for the grammar and typos that may be found in this chapter, other than that, please enjoy this short fanfiction from me~**

 **Note: This is a yuri fanfiction and if you don't like this, you can leave this story and choose another one w**

* * *

Prologue: I should get over it and move on...

The warm sunlight hit through the uncovered window and slowly rose the temperature within the room. A movement could be seen as a low, irritated groan sounded through the silent room. Slowly sitting up from sleep, a blonde stretched her arms and looked for her cell phone on the side table, checking for the time. It reads 06:40 and she slowly stood up from her bed, tidied it up and went into the bathroom for a morning shower.

She went to the kitchen downstairs to prepare her breakfast. She decided to fry some eggs as her breakfast along with some bread she bought last night.

After she finished cooking, she placed her breakfast on the dining table and went back to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Waiting for the water to boil on the stove, her thoughts drifted to a certain memory that she doesn't want to remember, but it kept on coming back whenever she's day dreaming. That certain memory still hurts until now but it's not so much to make her shed any tears. She stared out the window to the morning sky, a few birds flew by and her thoughts still lingered within her head.

A whistle like sound broke her thought and she turned back to the stove and turned it off. She poured the coffee powder along with the hot boiled water and stirred the contents. Making her way to the dining table, she placed the cup of coffee down and started to eat her breakfast without saying anything.

Normally, if she does this, that certain someone will remind her to give her thanks before eating. Since that certain someone is not here anymore, she just ignored it and ate her meal in the quiet house.

Taking the empty plate and cup to the washing basin, she placed them in and washed them clean. After that's done, she then went upstairs into her room to change to her usual working attire; a white suit with black pants and black blazer. She also didn't forget her tie and looked into the mirror in her room. Her face looked tired, unhappy and probably emotionless. It's been like that for almost half a year, she should get over it and move on. Shaking her head out of it, she then grabbed a name card and hung it on her blazer. It reads:

"Massive Corporations

General Clerk

Ayase Eli"

….

The obnoxious ringtone of a general office phone rang and she picked it up. After she responded to the generally annoying, mundane request, she then picked up the required files and headed to her destination.

Knocking on the door, she entered after "Come in" is heard from the other side of the door. She put the files down and was told to go back and continue the repetitive work for the day.

….

Eli looked at the time on the computer screen. _Finally, I can't wait to go ho-_ However, her thought interrupted when a slender hand placed on her table and she turned around to meet a pair of crimson eyes staring at her sapphire ones with a slight hint of boredom. Understandable though, everyone looked almost the same after work.

"Oi, Eli. How about we hang out for a bit later? It's been a while the last time we hang out."Said the crimson eyed girl who has raven hair fall just below her shoulders.

"Nico? Oh, that would be nice." Eli let out a small smile towards the said girl and gained a small smile in returned after her reply.

….

The café isn't that far away from their working place, a mere five minute walk and they've reached their destination. The smell of coffee instantly greeted them when the door opened with a wind chime.

Their usual spot is empty as usual and they walked to it and seated. After a waitress wrote down their orders, the two office ladies sat there waiting for their drinks to be served in silence.

Nico is the one who broke the silence with a simple question. "Eli, you looked tired. Have you had enough sleep recently?" Eli was looking somewhere else before she brought her eyes to look at Nico and gave her a small smile. "Of course I had enough sleep. I'm still awake now." That gained an annoyed grunt from the raven haired girl. "Answer me seriously, Eli. Jeez…." Pouting slightly before Eli's smile eventually faded and her expression turned into sad one. Nico sighed "Seriously, Eli. If she's still on your mind after so many months, why don't you go find her and-"

"No, Nico, that's unnecessary…" Eli stared blankly on their table. Not being happy to be cut off so suddenly, Nico decided to do something that might anger the blonde. She took out her cell phone and dialed someone. Seeing the annoyed expression on Nico's face, Eli instantly knew what Nico is up to and frowned.

"Nico!" Eli whispered harshly to get the raven haired girl's attention, but her efforts went to veil before Nico started to talk without faze from the warning glare Eli is giving her.

 _This girl….. is really rash almost all the time…_ Eli sighed in her mind and closed her eyes to relax from the tension that's building up within her.

A waitress brought their drinks but Nico is still on the phone. The blonde decided to consume her drink in silence before a phone suddenly appeared in her vision. "Wah, Nico! You almost gave me—" "Just get it over with, will you?" Nico cut her off with a frown while holding her phone in front of Eli. _Not again….. Nico made decisions by herself without-…. -But she's right….. I can't keep on avoiding her like this…._

Giving out an audible sigh, Eli hesitantly took the phone and put it against her ear. Her eyes widened when she heard a voice that she haven't heard in a long while. Knowing she must not put Nico with their problems anymore, she decided to listen…

...

* * *

 **A/N: So... I hope anyone who read this will be interested enough to read more of it? This is a bit short as it's just a test chapter btw**  
 **Future chapters will be longer I promise! (if there's anyone want more from this story ofc w)**

 **Anyway, see you guys in next chapter, perhaps?**


	2. Chapter 01: Breaking the wall once more

**A/N: Hello again guys, I am actually surprised to see the amount of follow, favourite and the reviews for this story! Thank you for having interest on this story! I greatly appreciate them! *bows***  
 **They really encourage me more to keep writing the story. I am, once again, really grateful for them! *bow once more***

 **And as promised, here's some more that I can think of at the moment... which is... not much... I'm so sorry! *crouch down before anyone manage to throw something at me***

 **Before that, there are some reviews that I'd like to reply:**

 **Nathy11: Thank you, I will continue it, don't worry!**

 **ChiPee21: Ah, thank you so much! To be honest, this is really the first ever fanfiction that I have the feeling and determination to finish. Don't you worry, I will surely finish this story until the end! I promise!**

 **Y07: I'm sorry... I don't get what you said... english please? *smile while sweatdroping***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! nor all the characters mentioned in this fanfiction... except for the story line, of course www  
And as mentioned in the summary, rating might change to M in later chapters.**

 **Reminder that this is a yuri fanfiction. If you don't like this kind of stuff, please turn away and find another story to read~  
**

 **Once again, I apologise for any errors that can be found in this chapter as well. The characters may be OOC and I apologise for that as well...**

* * *

Chapter 01: Breaking the wall once more

"Hello…?" a female voice spoke up.

"H… Hello…. Nozomi….." Eli replied hesitantly while glancing sideways.

"It's… been a while, huh?" The other female replied.

"Y.. Yeah…. It's been a while…. H…. How are you doing..?" Eli asked, a little awkward. Nico let out an annoyed face and looked sideways with her chin on her palm.

"I'm doing fine. I hope you do too?" Even thou they're talking through the phone, Eli can still grasp the small sign of concern in Nozomi's voice.

"Of course I'm… doing fine… Nico's here to make sure I do… right?" Nico looked up from her drink at the mention of her name. Eli gave a small smile to her direction and resume talking, somehow eager to hear more of the other person's voice.

"Ahaha…. Nicochi is such a caring person as always…"

"Yeah… she is…" Eli looked up at Nico again with a smile and Nico retuned the smile, she's glad two of her close friends are able to talk casually like this. Hoping things would be like before; she decided to go back to her drink to wait for good news.

"S… Say, Nozomi….. I'm… "Eli glance at Nico before she excused herself. "E… Ehhh?! Where are you going with my phone!? Eli!" The blonde just give an apologetic smile towards the raging raven haired girl and walked out the café.

Nico stared at the blonde's back for a moment before she gives out a sigh of relieve and smiled. _They're gonna make up…. I'm sure they will….._ She thought happily to herself. Oh, how she's been waiting for this moment to arrive since that incident….

….

 _Nico doesn't remember falling asleep on her desk before her phone rang and she picked it up._

" _Hello…?" She answered sleepily to the caller._

" _N… Nico… I'm so sorry to call you this late…"_

" _Huh..? Eli? What's up?" At the voice of her close friend seemed to bring her energy back._

" _Nico… I…" She can hear a sign of sadness within Eli's voice. She doesn't interrupt to let the blonde finish what she wanted to talk about._

" _Can I stay at your place for the night?" Nico raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Why sudden—"  
"P…. please… can I…?" Sensing there's something very wrong in Eli's voice, she doesn't pursue and agreed to the blonde's request._

 _That night, she witnessed a side of Eli that she never witness before. When she opened the door of her apartment after a knock is heard, she was immediately greeted by a heavy and very warm being, that is Eli, who then let out one of the saddest cry Nico had ever heard from the blonde. She was startled and thank goodness she did not lose her balance when Eli suddenly hugged her tightly. Nico did not asked more and just brought her arms to comfort her friend before Eli hugs her tighter and cried harder._

… _._

" _S… Sorry, N.. Nico…" Eli sniffed after she had calmed down and is sat down on the sofa. "It's alright, jeez." Nico handed Eli some more tissue and the blonde took them to wipe her tears, still sniffing from time to time._

" _So… I suppose… I should let you tell me what had happened….?" Nico glance worriedly at Eli and be careful with her words. Eli sniffed more before she told Nico everything in detail…._

….

The raven haired girl snapped out of her train of thoughts when Eli sat down in her seat while handing Nico's phone in front of her. Nico took the phone back with a tiny hint of blush on her face and put inside her handbag. She noticed a slight sadness in Eli's smile when she looked at her friend in her eyes.  
"So… Did you two make up this time?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow and continued to consume her drink. Eli seems to be uneasy because she was stirring her drink with the straw. A sigh escaped her mouth before she forced a smile on her face and looked at Nico.

"She's… Nico, she's….." Eager to know what the next part is, Nico perked up and staring quite intensively at Eli. The blonde backs up a bit with slight nervousness at the intensiveness Nico is giving her. "W… what's with that face?"

"Of course I want to know what happened, idiot!" Nico pouted a bit before Eli plopped down her shoulders and laughed a little. "Well…. I'm just a bit disappointed that she's not free tomorrow…"

"Hah? That's it?" Nico leaned backwards onto the chair and crossed her arms. "Jeez, I thought something big happened and you two did not make up for it." She took a sip at her drink before something hit her. "W-wait, she's not free even in Sunday?" Nico looked at Eli again with the previous intensiveness. "The heck? I'm gonna-" The raven haired girl already pulled out her phone, ready to dial Nozomi again before a hand gently placed on the screen of her phone. Nico looked up and met a soft glance of sapphire orbs. "Eli? You're not wondering why she isn't free or anything?" Her eyebrows rose at the blonde's calmness.

"Of course I'd asked her the reason. She said she had to fulfill a client's request before Monday…. That's why she's not free." Nico let out a sigh of relief and put her phone back into the handbag. "Uh so…. When are you two going to have your date~?" She asked melodically and emphasized the word "date". Eli felt a slight heat rose up to her cheeks. "Jeez, Nico. Do you have to ask?" The blonde pretended she's upset by it but Nico did not take the bait.

"Though, you seemed more relaxed than when we first entered the café." Nico placed her chin on her palm and smiled slightly at her blonde friend. "W-Well, I…." Eli scratched her cheek bashfully and avoided Nico's gaze on her.

….

Eli and Nico bid goodbye to each other before walking in different directions to go home. The blonde looked up into the sky and her head drifted back into her earlier conversation with Nozomi on the phone….

….

" _Ah… sorry about that. I was… excusing myself from Nico….." Eli said, still with nervousness stirring within her._

" _It's okay~ I bet Nicochi will be angry for not eavesdropping on our conversation~" Nozomi answered with ease, like she doesn't feel awkward and all._

Well….. that's Nozomi to you…. She hasn't changed much… _Eli thought to herself before she decided to get her courage and have a normal conversation with Nozomi._

" _Uh…. I…." Eli suddenly found herself speechless and started to tense up._

" _Hm?" Nozomi's melodic voice warmed Eli's heart._ Come on, Eli…. You can do this…. You HAD to ask her out!

" _N… Nozomi, I…." The blonde hesitated to continue before a small laugh is heard at the other line which made Eli's face grew red._

" _Ahaha… Elichi…. You don't have to be nervous~"Nozomi's melodic and teasing tone is obvious. At the mentioned of her nickname which she did not hear for a long time, Eli's eyes suddenly wet with tears and she's trying her best not to sniff. Unfortunately, it failed and Nozomi caught it clearly.  
"Elichi? Are you alright? Are you… crying?" Concern can be heard clearly in Nozomi's voice._

" _N… No… I just…. I…." Eli sniffed again before her emotions broke out the cage and she started to cry silently._

" _I… I'm sorry, Elichi! I did not mean to make you cry or anything! I just—"_

" _I-It's… fine, Nozomi…. I was just…. I missed you calling my name….. You know… it's…. been a long time since…" Trying her best to contain her emotions, Eli wiped her tears away with her sleeve and took a deep breath.  
"…" There was a pause before Eli spoke again._

" _Nozomi…. I wish we could…. You know… make up again..?" Eli said with hope sparkling in her eyes. However, that hope didn't linger for long when there's no reply._

" _I.. I'm sorry, Nozomi… I didn't—"  
"Elichi….." Nozomi spoke up and cut off Eli before she could continue._

" _Y… Yes…?" Nervousness swirled up within Eli again._

" _Are you….asking me out for a date..?" Nozomi's boldness had made Eli's cheek turned into a shade of red once more._

" _W-wah! N-Nozomi! I… I-" A laugh could be heard at the other end of the line before Eli pouted as thought as Nozomi could see it._

" _I would love to, Elichi." Nozomi said in all seriousness which stunned Eli with her eyes wide opened. As if she can't believe what she just heard. Is she dreaming? The blonde decided to pinch herself in the arm to make sure._ Ouch! _Eli couldn't believe she's not dreaming! She can finally be with Nozomi again!_

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like things seems to get better between the two with a little push from their close friend www**  
 **Will what they longing for all the time come true? Or it's another fail attempt? Stay tuned for more- *dodges a random object that flew to my direction"**

 **I know! I know I should write longer for this chapter as promised in the prologue... but my brain doesn't cooperate with me in this one... *sighs*  
I do hope the characters are not OOC because I don't wanna upset any of you...**

 **A-Anyway, I will see you guys in the next chapter! S-stay tuned hehe**


	3. Chapter 02: We still have something for

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update because there are something else is currently going on and that is Hanayo's event on SIF JP, leveling up my level in Kai-Ri-Sei Million Arthur and the girls in Battle Girl High school (it spelled like that if I remember correctly).**  
 **Not to mention Eli's birthday is coming up and I'm currently working on a drawing as her birthday gift~**

 **Like the previous chapter, I will answer to the reviews before we start the story~**

 **Camay: The failed attempt is a teasing thou www *gets kicked***  
 **And yes, the reason of them torn apart will be explained in future chapters~ Please stay tuned~**

 **Chika: Angst? I'm not sure if it's angst thou ww**  
 **Thanks for your review and yes maybe they will have a good ending or if I twist them more and make it disappoin- *gets chased***

 **Guest: Thank you so much! Your words are really encouraging~ I will finish this, I promise!**

 **Khorosho: Glad I got you curious www**  
 **Not sure about ending thou, maybe it's a good ending or it's a bad end- *gets chased again***

 **Lenka: You'll have to read more to find out eheheh~**

**Thank you everyone, for your review, fave and follows! I will not disappoint you with the ending! (I hope *slapped)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! nor all the characters mentioned in this fanfiction... except for the story line, of course www  
And as mentioned in the summary, rating might change to M in later chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 02: We still have something for each other?

" _T… Tomorrow?! Can we… tomorrow?" Eli replied eagerly._

 _Finally, she couldn't wait to see Nozomi again! To tell her how wrong that night was, how stupid she was to be angry at her girlfriend over simple things that is part of her job. Eli also could not wait to apologize to Nozomi face to face, to tell her how bad she lived without her, how bad she wanted to feel those sweet lips on- wait, that's too much! They just made up by going on a date! She shouldn't think of something that deep so soon! It's still awkward!_

" _My, my…. Is Elichi thinking something far right now?" Nozomi's teasing tone made its way into Eli's ear and snapped her out of her thoughts._

" _N-Nozomi!" Eli replied with a scowl and the red hue on her face grew darker. She softened her expression and smiled. Oh, how she missed being teased by Nozomi…. As usual, Nozomi saw through her easily like always. Nozomi let out another laugh before continuing._

" _Unfortunately…. I'm not free tomorrow…." Disappointment could be heard and Eli frowned a bit.  
"Let me guess…. You have appointment or something…? Even on Sundays?" The blonde frowned with disappointment._

" _Ahaha…. Well, The day after tomorrow will be the deadline. I had no choice…." Both of them sighed at the same time before Nozomi continues._

" _Well, there's always next time, right?" The blonde's eyes sparkled with hope once more._

" _Yes! Of course there's always next time!" She could not contain her excitement and smiled widely as though Nozomi could see it._

" _Great! Then maybe I will call you when I'm available?" Nozomi's exciting voice reaches Eli's ear and that warmed up Eli's heart even more and Eli once again, had tears in her eyes…._

 _After giving her number to Nozomi, both bid goodbye and hung up. Eli swore her day couldn't end any happier than this. She can finally be with Nozomi again, become lovers once more._

 _Eli smiled and wiped her eyes for the tears that welled up in her eyes earlier and walked back into the café._

….

"I'm home!" the blonde said after she entered her apartment. She pulled off her shoes and put them into the shoe rack. Of course, besides being happy about earlier, she's also tired at the same time. She quickly walked to the kitchen to prepare her dinner. This dinner is slightly different from the usual, maybe it's because of her endless thought about earlier and she would smile stupidly by herself.

After her slightly different meal, she cleaned up the dishes and decided to end the day by having her well deserved shower and sleep.

….

 _I'm going to see Nozomi again…. We can finally be together…. I can see her again after—_ Eli snapped herself out of her thought. _Why do I have to wait? I can see her now and maybe stay a night at her place! Jeez, Eli. You're so dumb and just being a dork while things can be done in another way!_

Without a second thought, Eli quickly grabbed some spare clothes and stuffed them into a small luggage. Of course Eli had knowledge of where Nozomi lives since her crimson eyed co-worker is the one that has kept in touch with Nozomi.

Sprinting as fast as she could, she's glad that Nozomi isn't living far from her apartment- uh, hers and Nozomi's apartment, actually. But since Nozomi had moved out that day, Eli is staying in the said apartment. Eagerly wondering about how Nozomi is, Eli quickened her pace. Seeing the building where Nozomi's apartment is, the blonde couldn't help but smile while panting. Despite the tiredness slowly taking over her being, she reached the floor through the lift and sprinted to Nozomi's apartment lot.

Panting heavily with fatigue finally took over her whole body, Eli insisted she still needs to hold on and will not give up before seeing Nozomi. The blonde brought up her index finger and it hovered on the doorbell, still panting and staring at her finger before she swallowed once and pressed it to announce the owner there's a guest outside her doorstep.

The door of the apartment slowly swung opened as a figure showed up in front of the blonde. Eli looked up and met with a pair of familiar turquoise orbs which is staring back at her sapphire ones with surprised expression. Steadying her breath, Eli stood up straight and smiled softly at the turquoise eyed girl. "H… Hi.. Nozomi…." She said, still with a little out of breath.

Nozomi had one of the expressions that Eli rarely sees for as long as she could remember.

"E… Elichi? How—"Before she could finish, Eli launched herself and hugged Nozomi tightly without a word. Nozomi stayed stunned and blinked a few times before she softened her expression and eventually returned the embrace.

The surprise doesn't stop there though. A quiet sob is heard before Eli started to tremble slightly. Seeing this scene unfolded in front of her, Nozomi pulled both of them into the apartment and closed the door. The taller girl kept on crying on the purple haired girl's shoulder and she could do nothing but giving Eli comforting pats on her back.

….

They're now seated on the sofa of Nozomi's living room. Eli wiping her tears from the handkerchief Nozomi handed to her, still sniffing from time to time. The purple haired girl could not believe what she just witnessed…..

The tall, beautiful, cool and collective blonde, Ayase Eli just broke down in front of her. Nozomi couldn't help but wonder how she had went through after she left that apartment. Her usual teasing manner acted up again and she couldn't help but smirked at the blonde.

"So…. Elichi came to me this late in the night because she wants to give me a goodnight kiss?" Upon hearing the word "kiss", Eli stopped immediately at what she's doing and scowls at Nozomi with a slight visible hue of red on her face.

"Nozomi, Jeez! That's what you wanted to said to me after all that?" Laughing at the blonde's reaction, Nozomi softened her smirk into a genuine, soft smile. Seeing that gentle smile on Nozomi's face, Eli also softened her expression but turned her gaze away from Nozomi and crossed her arms while puffing up her cheeks.

Surprisingly, she felt a soft pressure on her hair, which she did not tie up because she was in a rush to come to Nozomi's place. That soft pressure continued down her hair and back before Eli realized Nozomi is caressing her hair. Decided to give her attention to the purple haired girl, the blonde slowly turned her gaze towards Nozomi and met with her ever enchanting turquoise orbs. Nozomi just sits there quietly and stares back at Eli's enchanting sapphire orbs, still with her gentle smile on her face.

Laughing a little after a while, Nozomi decided to answer Eli's question earlier.  
"Of course not, silly. I can't help but to tease you~" Giggling herself, Eli once again pouted at Nozomi.

"Oh, you still enjoy teasing me, don't you?" Nozomi looked at Eli and just simply nodded at her question, smiling.

What she did not expected that night was the sudden contact of soft lips on her own when she realized Eli had dived in to kiss her deeply on the lips. But before she could react, Eli pulled away and a smirk appeared on her face. "How is that for a payback?" The blonde eyeing Nozomi's face before they turned red.

"Mou! Elichi is sly like a fox!" Nozomi picked up a small cushion and threw it at Eli's direction. Sadly, Eli saw that coming and dodged it easily. Sensing it's her cue to make a run for it, she stood up and sprinted away from Nozomi. The purpled haired girl quickly picked up another small cushion and started to chase Eli.

There isn't much space to play tag or anything. Eli ended up running into Nozomi's room and instantly regretted her choice. But there was no time to even turn around before a soft object hit her face and the blonde lost her balance. She expected her to have a hard landing but it was the opposite. Eli realized she was fallen onto a bed and removed the soft cushion from her face before she was pinned down by Nozomi straddling over her with a cute pout which Eli missed.

"Ahaha…. Come on now, Nozomi. I can't let you tease me all the time. It's got to be fair….. right?" Eli plastered a stupid grin on her face and wished Nozomi would take the bait and let her go. But instead, she did not expect Nozomi to give her a hard kiss, almost like she was hungry for it—

"Oh yeah? Do you think you can get away with that? I'll show you!" With that, Nozomi dove in for another hard and long kiss. Eli quickly dismissed the awkwardness and everything else to the back of her mind and returned the action immediately. The purple haired girl pulled away and both of them staring at each other in the eyes which once again, sparkled with love.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh? Looks like the love between them still there and it seems to be stronger than before www**  
 **Will they able to forget the past and move on with each other? Or taking a step forward into their relationship? Stay tuned for more~**

 **I tried to think of more for this chapter but it still ended up being short like the previous chapter orz**  
 **I'm sorry for those who enjoy long chapters... I understand that this chapter ends soon won't help things get anymore interesting...**  
 **By the way, I might change the rating to M in the next chapter, so prepare if you don't want to read something like that-**

 **Let's hope I can think of more for the later chapters and end this story soon (It was meant to be a short story anyway). Later chapters may take longer depend on how fast I can finish the artwork for Eli and how I do in Hanayo event.**

 **I thank you guys once again for following my story up until this point. You guys are truly amazing! *bows***


	4. Chapter 03: A night of love

**A/N: Ah damn... I'm so so SO sorry for the long update *gets chased***  
 **I was planning to finish Eli's artwork before I update the story (yeah, I already finished this chapter a few days after the previous chapter). I'm really sorry for the delay, really! *dodges random objects thrown at me***

 **Ah so... this chapter contains mature content and I will change the rating to M because of this chapter w**  
 **Not much will be explained on this chapter but I promised how it started will be explained in the next chapter, so stay tuned w**

 **Now that Hanayo's event had ended, I'll only have to concentrate on the drawing of Eli and maybe some other distractions of other games- *dodges another object***

 **I'll reply to the reviews before we start~**

 **Camay: Ah, thank you so much! Thank you for staying with me up until this point! You're very encouraging (no joke~)!**

 **Rena Bodewig: Worry not, I will not let what started all these hanging over there~ Thank you for staying with me and yes, NOZOELI IS LOVE, NOZOELI IS LIFE www**

 **Sumiko: Thank you and I'm happy that you enjoyed it!**  
 **Rushed? Hmm... so far you're the first to said that. I don't usually rush my stories thou**  
 **Eli thought about going to Nozomi's place when she thought about them having possible dates in the future, that's when her brain kicked up the idea of going to her place www**

 **Once again, I thank everyone for your review, fave and follow! You guys are really amazing! *beams***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! nor all the characters mentioned in this fanfiction... except for the story line, of course www  
And as mentioned in the summary, rating might change to M in later chapters. And that M rated chapter, is this one.**

 **Sorry for the grammar and errors that may be found in this chapter.**

 **If you don't like content like this, you can stop reading and wait for the next chapter www *gets chased again***

* * *

Chapter 03: A night of love

"Nozomi…. That was…." Eli spoke up after she had regained steady breathing while her eyes doesn't move away from Nozomi's.

The older girl seemed to realised what she had done, quickly moved away from Eli and averted her gaze from the taller girl. Eli waited for a while before she slowly sits up from the bed and looking at Nozomi, trying to understand what is wrong.

"I… I'm sorry, Elichi…." Nozomi looked everywhere around her room but the blonde.

Eli did not say anything but slowly approach the purple haired girl. Nozomi shut her eyes tightly before she felt a pair of gentle hands cupped both sides of her face and she slowly opened her eyes only to meet with a pair of soft sapphire orbs staring back on her turquoise ones.

Before Nozomi could say anything, Eli already pressed her lips onto the older girl's with as much passion as she could offer. _So Elichi and I are really going to date each other again, huh…_ She thought in her mind before she closes her eyes and returned the kiss passionately.

It doesn't take long for the passionate kiss to turned into a lust one. Eli licked Nozomi's lower lip before she gained her permission to insert her tongue to wrestle for dominance.

Nozomi slowly beckoned Eli onto her bed again and she's on top once more. The blonde couldn't help to suppress her moan which turned Nozomi on. The purple haired girl pulled away and both of them gasping for air. Eli felt slithering hands on her shirt before another deep kiss initiated, while the purple haired girl is playing with the blonde's tongue, her hands moved to the buttons on Eli's shirt and started to unbuttoned them one by one.

Another moan escaped from Eli's throat, making Nozomi turned on even more. The purple haired girl broke their kiss, gained a pout from the other one before Nozomi dive in to kiss Eli's soft, porcelain skin. From neck to shoulders, one side to another, Eli gave out sweet moans to urge Nozomi for more. Of course, the purple haired girl gladly obeyed the command. Nozomi gently bit Eli's collarbone before licking them, this gained a shiver from the taller girl. With a smirk on her face, Nozomi continued south, hands moved behind Eli and she pulls the bra strap loose and tossed the said object away. She continued her job by putting her mouth over the left nipple and suck while playing with the other one.

Eli screamed Nozomi's name with all the pleasure she's feeling from those delicate touches. The purple haired girl licked once on the erected nipple before continue moving south to her destination. Her slender fingers hooked on the waistband of Eli's pants and pulled it off those beautiful legs. Nozomi ran both of her hands up and down both legs before her eyes staring at Eli's panties.

Hands suddenly brought up and covered that part and that made Nozomi's lips curved downwards.

"N…. Nozomi! D-Don't stare at it….." Embarrassment built up within Eli and she turned her glance sideways while continue to cover her private part.

"Don't worry, Elichi…. I will make you have the most memorable night in your lifetime…." Nozomi smiled again and slowly pry Eli's hands away. The blonde didn't resist and lets the other girl do what she wants to her. Slender fingers once again, hooked onto the waistband of the panties and pulls them down Eli's legs.

"Oh, Elichi. Look at how wet you are~" Nozomi teased the blonde by holding the panties up for her to see.

"Nozomi!" Eli looked at Nozomi in the eyes while closing her legs together. Amused, Nozomi places her hands onto Eli's knees and slowly pulled her legs apart to reveal her destination.

Without another word, the older girl placed her hand on Eli's private part and begin to rub it up and down.

Eli moaned at the pleasure shots up her spine and starts to shift on the bed. With every rub, Nozomi gained pleasurable moans from the blonde and she slowly inserted one finger into Eli.

The taller girl's breath hitched at the sudden feeling of something inside her but this made her felt even more pleasurable. Seeing it's a positive sign, Nozomi started to pump her finger in and out of the blonde and she eventually, inserted a second finger.

"A… Ahhh… N.. No… Nozomi… ahhh.. hah…" Eli grabbed at the bed sheet as the pleasure within her starting to get strong. Her breathing gets more rapid and shallow every time Nozomi's fingers penetrated her. Seeing Eli's pleasurable face, Nozomi could feel heat coming between her legs as well. Oh, how very lewd of her… but she couldn't help it…. Eli's face is just so….. so pleasurable and so…. So lewd….

 _I need to ask Elichi to do me later…. I'm not sure how long I can hold myself….._

Nozomi quickened the pace and before she knew it, Eli let out a loud, pleasurable moan. Knowing that's the cue Eli had reached her climax, Nozomi pulled out her fingers and started to lick them clean, making sure Eli could see her doing it.

Calming herself down, Eli stares intensively at Nozomi who is licking her fingers clean…. _She's licking… her fingers clean…._

"….." Ignoring the fatigue within her, Eli quickly rose up from her lying position and launched herself at Nozomi. This startled the purple haired girl completely and halted whatever she's doing. Before she can registered what had happened in her mind, she's now on her back with Eli on top, grabbing both of her wrists. Heat made their way up to the older girl's cheeks and her turquoise orbs staring at sapphire ones full of lust. _Ahaha….. I guess I turned her on, huh?_ Smiling, Nozomi submitted herself to the blonde completely.

Eli doesn't waste any more time and dive in to plant kisses on Nozomi's neck, shoulders and collarbone. Her hands grabbed onto the hem of Nozomi's shirt and pulled it over and off of the older girl, tossed it onto the floor. Smooth hands doesn't stop there, they grabbed a handful of breasts and started to massage them. Nozomi let out content, soft moans every time her breasts are massaged. The hands stopped at massaging, slowly making their way to the back and they loosened the bra straps. Taking the bra in her hands, Eli sat up straight, still straddling over Nozomi and she sniffed the inside of the bra.

"Elichi!" Nozomi scowls while bringing her arms to covered up her exposed breasts. The blonde lets out a small laugh. "Payback~"

"M-Mou! Just get it over already, you sly fox!" Looking away from the blonde, Nozomi's face heated up again as she realized what she just said had given out how impatient she is to have her turn. The taller girl tossed the bra onto the floor and smirked at the purple haired girl.

"What did you just said, Nozomi?" Eli continued to smirk at the older girl which displeased her even more. "J-Just get it over it already I said!" With the heat constantly building up on her face, Eli still smirking, proud of herself for making Nozomi blushed in front of her.

"My, my…. How impatient~" The blonde spoke with teasing tone before she continues her mission in pleasuring the other girl.

Nozomi moaned at the feeling of one of her nipple being sucked and the other one played by a slender finger. That finger stopped and it travelled down her body, reaching to her heated spot. Eli pulled down Nozomi's pants and panties at the same time before her hand made way to the delicate spot between the older girl's legs.

Thrusting two fingers at once, Nozomi let out a small cry of pain, causing Eli to stopped dead on her actions and looked up at Nozomi.

"N.. Nozomi, I'm sorry… did it hurt? I'll be gentle so I won't hurt you anymore…" Before she could pull out her fingers, Nozomi shook her head to signify she's alright. Eli blinked a few times before she pulls out her fingers and lowered herself.

"W-wait! Elichi what are you—Ahhh~!" The blonde had thrusts her tongue into the older girl, causing pleasurable moans escaped from the purple haired girl's throat. Shifting herself to the intense pleasure built up quickly within her, Nozomi grasp a handful of bed sheets at both of her hands and letting herself reach the peak of pleasure.

Eli teases Nozomi from time to time but she eventually got the older girl to her peak and climaxed. Satisfied at her own work, Eli drinks up a good amount of the juices before she lifted herself up to kiss Nozomi on her lips, letting some flow into the purple haired girl's mouth. They pulled apart after some time and stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Realised what they have just done a minute ago, both girls appeared to have red hues on their cheeks and they averted their gaze from each other.

Eli is the first to break the awkward silence in the room. "So… uh… I guess… we're all good… huh?" She glances at Nozomi at the corner of her eyes and the purple haired girl nodding in agreement.

"Nozomi…." The blonde called out and grabbed both of the other girl's hands which caused her to turn her head at Eli's direction with expectant eyes. The other girl cleared her throat and softened her gaze on Nozomi.

"Can we…. Start over….?" The older girl hadn't expected this, she's still not ready…. But what she allowed the previous event to happen had made her realized how much she still love the blonde, how much she cared about her, how she missed her so much after she had calmed her mind that night….

A smile curved on Nozomi's lips and she brought up a hand to caress Eli's face. "Of course, silly… I would shut the front door on your face earlier if I refused….." Her eyes looked sideways again with the red hue darkening up. "Besides…. I…. I really missed you a lot after that night….."

Eli looked at Nozomi with unreadable expression before she lowered herself to embrace the other girl.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi….. I am really sorry…. I should not have…. I should…. Not…." Emotions started to welled up inside Eli and she could no longer contain them before she starts to cry for the second time that night. Nozomi understands how hurt Eli was but kept quiet about it. She circled her arms around the taller girl's back and patting her soothingly before her mind drifted back into that night when it all happened…..

… _._

* * *

 **A/N: So... *awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck* I could not... well, believe I had the courage to wrote mature contents (omg). Never thought of turning this into an M rated fanfiction in the beginning (honest!). But things seems to stir into that path and I just can't...**

 **Anyway... NozoEli had that special night. What will happen to them next? Was all that just lust and desire? Or was it really love? Find out in the next chapter~**

 **Yeah, see you guys in the next chapter!~**


	5. Chapter 04: The beginning of everything

**A/N: Ah damn this... *hits self* I completely distracted by other stuffs recently, with my page having an art raffle, events in games and sorts... I really don't have much spare time to write and finish the story... Everyone, I'm so sorry if you've been looking forward for the past...**  
 **And to make it worse, I have a bit of writer's block at this very crucial moment (why ;-; )...**

 **Anyway... I'll answer to the reviews before we go on with the story**

 **Camay: Ehehe... I hoped that part doesn't make it weird... and hoped more that the coming parts won't make it weirder... Thank you so much for staying with me...**  
 **I really appreciate your encouragement!**

 **sunscourge: Thank you so much! Omg- 4 to 5 times? Ahaha... I didn't know my not-so-good writings could get you to read that much www**  
 **Still, thank you once again for the support! I'm really grateful for it!**

 **Rena Bodewig: Omg you're under 18? Oh damn what have I done...**  
 **Ah, anyway, thank you so much for staying with me until this point! Your support is really encouraging!**

 **Chika: Bad feeling? Then you might not like the next part being too angsty (does this word even exist?)... www**  
 **And don't worry www I love NozoEli too much that I don't want to make a bad ending to them www**  
 **Hope you'll like the last part!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live! nor all the characters mentioned in this fanfiction... except for the story line, of course www**

 **This is the last chapter for this story... I thank everyone for the support and everything *90 degree deep bow***

* * *

Chapter 04: The beginning of everything

… _._

 _Eli waited impatiently in the apartment for Nozomi's return from work. She called her cellphone again but it gone unanswered. She told herself that Nozomi is probably busy with her work and all since her clients are tend to be picky and all…. What makes this worse is that it is Sunday, Eli herself had her day off, and this day marked , God knows how long of their dating anniversary._

 _Nozomi eventually returned home but in kind of an inconvenient time. A yawn escaped Nozomi's mouth and eventually, waking Eli up who had been taking her nap to wait for the purple haired girl's return._

 _The older girl spotted the blonde looking slightly angry at her before her expression became angrier at the smell of certain unpleasant scent of alcohol._

" _Again…. With the alcohol, Nozomi…?" Said the blonde with a deeper frown and her mouth curved downwards even more. The other girl only gave her a drunk smile before she walked to their room staggeringly, opening up the wardrobe and starts to, well, throwing her own clothes out. "What are you doing? Where are you planned to go, Nozomi?" The said girl looked over the wardrobe door lazily towards the blonde before she smiled again. "Over time….. Elichi….. I need to….. stay at—"_

"STAY WHERE!?" The blonde yelled before the purple haired girl manage to register the strange change of event into her drunken mind. "ISN'T THIS WHERE YOU SUPPOSED TO STAY, NOZOMI!? TELL ME YOU ARE NOT DOING SOMETHING BEHIND MY BACK!" The rage releasing by the blonde is clearly felt for the purple haired girl and she almost instantly snapped herself back. "W.. what..? I said I am staying for….. over time… I…" Another yawn escaped from her mouth before she faced the scariest side of Eli that moment.

" _OUT THEN! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK IF YOU DECIDED TO STAY SOMEWHERE ELSE RATHER THAN YOUR OWN HOME!" Eli quickly picked up all the clothes Nozomi had been throwing out on the bed and stuffed them all into a luggage. A hint of horror can be seen in the eyes of the older girl and she wanted to quickly apologise to the blonde. Though, she still doesn't understand why Eli had been acted kind of negative towards her lately._

" _Elichi why….."_

" _BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS LIKE THIS EVERY NIGHT! DID YOU FORGET WHAT DAY IS TODAY?! OUR ANNIVERSARY! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU CAN FORGET IT AGAIN THIS YEAR!" The blonde's face was all red when she's done yelling._

" _Does… that mean… Elichi doesn't trust me…?" Nozomi said with a face full of hurt. It truly hurt her, those words full of distrust stabbed her heart like burning arrows. How can Eli not trust her? She has been staying at her working place just so she could finish her piling work as fast as possible. It's been hell since her studio had gained a lot of recommendations from various photograph enthusiasts._

 _Other than that, of course, she also gained a lot of new clients, making her work busier than ever. She doesn't even have the time to spend as much time as she wanted with Eli the moment her studio work started to get busy._

 _Nozomi thought Eli would understand her situation well, but it seems like what she did right now had greatly pissed off the blonde. The older girl wished to let the other girl know how busy it gets especially now is the so called wedding season._

" _Elichi…. I'm sorry…. But…. The studio had been really busy lately…. I still have… a… lot of work to do…." Nozomi looked down to the floor before Eli pushed the luggage towards her roughly._

" _You always said that…. Yet, all I see was that you coming back either drunk or started to pack and not coming back until the morning…. What kind of workload required you to pour this much dedication? That studio isn't even yours to begin with!" Eli yelled out the last part, significantly hurting the purple haired girl even more._

 _After a while of silence, Nozomi decided that she had enough. She cannot believe Eli is not that understanding. Maybe it's because of work stress? But even so, she should have told her how stressed she was, right? But then again, Eli couldn't because Nozomi herself is also really busy with her own work in the studio._

" _If you couldn't trust me even after we've been together for so long, then so be it….." Nozomi said in all serious and cold tone. "You never understand how I worked so hard for something I like to do…."_

" _I never understand? Who said I never understand how you work so hard for that studio? You never told me much what have you been up to so late in the night and with those alcohol and all that?! I don't get it, Nozomi! I thought after we're living together we will have more time to spend with each other without letting work to consume all of the time that we could spend together!"_

 _All those words…..hurt her even further with all the rage within them…. Her lover doesn't trust her anymore…. She didn't even want to understand how her everyday work had been a war so her boss could eventually, hand the studio to her. When that happens, she would own the studio because her boss is single and is fighting for his untreatable illness. She promised him that she would work hard for the studio until he would close the studio for good. Seeing how determined the purple haired girl looked when she made her promise to the old man, he decided to give the whole studio to the said girl after he passed away._

 _Now, she's the sole owner of the studio and is constantly fighting over other photography studios in terms of quality and speed. Clearly, Nozomi's studio had made excellent satisfaction to her clients and soon gained recognition from more people. Of course, that will resulting her to sacrifice something she isn't aware of, her time with Eli. She would sometimes go out to have a few drinks with her client or even stay the night in the studio. The older girl still haven't told the blonde she had officially owned the studio since Eli is also suffering constant stress from her own work._

 _Nozomi did not want to argue with the blonde and decided to run away from reality, in hope that the blonde will truly understand her one day._

" _It's been wonderful… Eli….. I wish you all the best on your future girlfriend if you found one…" With that, Nozomi slowly dragged her luggage towards the front door._

 _Eli, who had been silent after her raging words did not even look at the purple haired girl nor being surprised about how Nozomi had called her differently. She had been consumed by her own rage to the point that she couldn't think rationally._

 _She heard the purple haired girl said her farewell before the front door closed. Eli swore that was her worse day ever._

 _The blonde also started to pack up clothes before she went to find her close friend and also coworker, Yazawa Nico…._

….

Eli is probably thinking the same thing as Nozomi because she felt the arms that circled around her tightened. The blonde slowly pulled away from the warm embrace and looked at Nozomi in the eyes apologetically. Tear trails are visible at both of their faces. The taller girl proceed to wipe those tears from Nozomi and the other did the same to her. They both shared a long and soft kiss before Eli started to spoke up.

"I heard everything from Nico…. I am truly sorry about that night, Nozomi…. I truly am….. I should not have said all those hateful words that came from my own frustration…." Eli looked away shamefully before she felt Nozomi buried her face into her breasts. "It's okay, Elichi….. I said you will understand one day, right?" Eli nodded her head slowly in agreement.

They both looked at each other's eyes again and a smile crossed both faces. "My cards told me my life will get two big changes…. One was that night…. And one is today…." The purple haired girl's smile turned into a smirk and Eli looked at her with a questionable expression.

"If you're talking about what we did just now is a big change in your life, then… okay… I guess…?" The blonde scratched the back of her head confusingly.

"Mou! Of course not, Elichi!" Nozomi pouted before Eli let out a laugh. "I was only kidding… Of course I wouldn't consider something like that as a 'big change' in your life…." The blonde snuggled against Nozomi, both noses touching before the taller girl seemingly pulled something out behind her.

"Nozomi…" Eli suddenly moved away from the other girl and out of the bed. She got down on one knee and held up the little box in front of them.

She opened the box slowly and a gasp could be heard as Nozomi's eyes staring widely into whatever's inside the box.

"Will you marry me…. Nozomi..?" Eli said with a warm expression and looking at the other girl expectantly. The purple haired girl shifted her eyes away before a blush grew on her face, confused, Eli opened her mouth and asked the other girl.

"What's wrong, Nozomi? You don't like it?" Nozomi shook her head before she pouted slightly and turned to look at Eli while nodding slowly at the same time.

"Jeez, Elichi! Why in the world you proposed to someone when both parties are naked!?" Frowning slightly, Eli allowed those words to sink into her mind before she stood up, all red on the face.

"Ah, damn! Now that you've mentioned—" Before she could finish, Nozomi launched herself towards the blonde and held onto her tightly while giggling to herself. "Silly Elichi…. You're still being dorky to certain details I see? I thought you're a perfectionist who planned things carefully~" The older girl giggled.

"Mou…. Nozomi…. Don't laugh at me, please…. I just thought this is the time where I have to…. You know…." Eli shifted her eyes away from the other girl. Nozomi smiled and kissed the blonde lovingly.

"Silly Elichi…. I was only teasing you, you know?" Nozomi teased before she starts to distance herself away from the blonde.

"Nozomi!" Eli shouted before Nozomi started to ran out of the room and the chase began once more while thanking that one girl in their mind.

"Thank you, Nicochi…."  
"Thank you, Nico…."

* * *

 **A/N: Uhm... yeah that's all there is of the story from me w**  
 **I really am grateful for all of your support all along! To reply that great support, good news is that one of my friend had prompted me another NozoEli and I promised her that I will write it out.**

 **So, stay tuned for more NozoEli from me? I guess www**  
 **It'll be something with fantasy genre in it (just what I normally love and my fave genre for most things actually!).**

 **Hope I won't have another writer's block because that's just bad...**  
 **I may have to finish what I have on my hand right now before I start to write the story! Please stay with me and really, thank you guys once again for the support! *bows again***

 **Till then, see you!**


End file.
